


For Her Entertainment

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Hero Academy and Villain University - Sophomore Year [3]
Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Condoms, Established Relationship, F/M, Partial Nudity, Public Nudity, Stripping, Villain!Sashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, seriously, I haven't gone that far with him.”</p><p>“Mhmm, that's what they all say!” The nurse said, the one that was almost as old as the school itself.</p><p>Sashi blushed. “Look, will you just listen to me for like five seconds? We haven't gone that far, alright?”</p><p>“Uh huh.” The nurse said in a tone that said she really, really didn't. “Whatever you two are doing, you need to be prepared!”<br/>Sashi sighed as the nurse shoved another condom into the pile in her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiowrittenheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The author does in fact promote safe sex, consensual sexual acts, and teenagers exploring sex and sexuality safely, consensually, and sanely! Also couples being frank and open about their comfort levels with their relationship, especially when it comes to sexual activities!
> 
> Toni is especially to blame for this one, but also Mimzie.

“No, seriously, I haven't gone that far with him.”

“Mhmm, that's what they all say!” The nurse said, the one that was almost as old as the school itself.

Sashi blushed. “Look, will you just listen to me for like five seconds? We haven't gone _that_ far, alright?”

“Uh huh.” The nurse said in a tone that said she really, _really_ wasn't listening. “Whatever you two are doing, you need to be prepared!”

Sashi sighed as the nurse shoved another condom into the pile in her arms.

“I know teenagers like you! All hormonally crazed, following your pants' every last whim, never taking a second to think like the adults you're _supposed_ to be! You need to be ready because you _will_ make mistakes! And no one wants a split second decision to turn into a lifetime of regrets!

“Trust me, there's going to be a _lot_ of opportunities if you'll just keep your pants on and _wait,_ and almost all of them are going to be _terrible!_

“Why, I remember when--!”

“OKAY! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! ALWAYS GONNA USE A CONDOM, THANKS!” Sashi bolted out of the clinic, leaving a trail of condoms in her wake.

“If he doesn't want to or doesn't know how to use it, dump him!” The nurse yelled after her.

The students Sashi passed by shot her looks of sympathy, as if she were on her way to being unfairly executed.

* * *

“So, how far have you actually gotten, anyway?”

Penn smiled and put his hands behind his head, a cocky smile on his face. “That, my friend, is classified!” He quickly looked around the room, pushed himself off his bed by an arm, and knocked at the nearby wall, the one Sashi always pressed her listening device to. “… Besides, I'm pretty sure Sashi will kill me if I tell anyone.”

“You'd think she wouldn't be so secretive about it! Pretty much everyone knows.”

Penn relaxed back onto his pillows. “Eh, Sashi's always been a pretty private person; I mean, barely anyone outside of the admins know what she was before she enrolled into this school, right?”

Boone nodded. “True.”

“Besides, I don't think even _she_ wants to tell anyone about _that.”_

* * *

“Second base. Well, second-and-a-half base… second-and-three-quarters, maybe...?” Sashi said to her mother via a holographic screen projector.

Mrs. Kobayashi smile fell slightly. “I don't think I've heard of second-and-a-half or second-and-three-quarters bases, sweetie.”

Sashi blushed and hugged her knees closer to her chest. “It's… well, we're both shirtless, but, Penn still has his pants on or just his underwear at the most, and I'm… completely naked.”

Mrs. Kobayashi raised her eyebrows. “Mind telling me why?”

Sashi stared at the far wall. “… I like stripping for him.”

Mrs. Kobayashi smirked. “Well, if you need any good song recommendations...”

Sashi snapped her head back to her mother. “Ew, no, mom, _please_ don't go there!”

Mrs. Kobayashi smiled. “Okay, I won't. But are you _sure_ you want to do it for him?”

Sashi chuckled. “Hey, he said 'No' the first couple of times, and I never stopped bugging him about it until he said 'Yes.' That's a pretty telling sign, don't you think?”

Mrs. Kobayashi laughed. “Just don't rush into anything either of you aren't ready for yet or comfortable with, okay?”

Sashi rolled her eyes. “Trust me, that's the one thing we won't do, _ever.”_

Mrs. Kobayashi nodded. “I'm very happy to hear that, Sashi! And just as a reminder:”

Sashi sighed. “'No' means 'No', I don't have to do anything I don't want to do, and I can always back out any time I want. If he's not cool with any of those, dump him.” She said flatly along with her mother.

“Oh, and when you finally feel you're ready--”

“Use a condom.” Sashi sighed and cast a withering look at her largest bedside drawer. _“Trust me,_ I'm completely covered.”

Mrs. Kobayashi beamed. “Any more boy problems, sweetie?”

Sashi shook her head. “Nope, not at all.” She lied.

Mrs. Kobayashi smiled knowingly. “Okay. I love you, Sashi!”

“Love you too, mom.” Sashi turned off the projector.

She fell back and let her head hit her pillows. She blindly reached out for her communicator and started typing.

* * *

It was peaceful and scorching hot in the Waking Grounds, just Penn and Sashi hiding in the sparse shade of a rocky outcropping. The beasts were all being fed their noon meals, and no sane trainer would send their mount out at this hour, for either the animal's or their own health.

Though the fire-scorched, dusty, and rock-littered arena was far from Sashi's ideal location to talk to Penn privately, Boone had Penn's dorm room all to himself, Penn was unwilling to break the “Bro Code” and the “Roomie Rights” clauses, and Sashi couldn't talk to him while that drawer full of condoms was nearby.

“Woo!” Penn tugged at the collar of his shirt. “So, what're we doing out here aside from slowly baking to death under the sun?”

Sashi wiped the sweat off her brow with her sleeve. “Just give me a moment...” She mumbled as she shrugged off her vest and unbuttoned her shirt's top row of buttons. She sighed happily as she pulled the flaps open; it was a small relief from the heat, but she'd take it.

Penn stared. “Wow. Not even gonna ask, huh?”

Sashi shot him a playful glare. “Screw you, it's hot.”

“Welp, since we're apparently cool on casual public nudity right now--” Penn pulled off his shirt and the chain mail underneath.

Sashi shook her head as the steel armour hit the dirt. “How do you not bake to death with that thing on all the time?”

“Lots of ways!” Penn said as he reclined on the rock wall. “Air conditioning, making sure I'm always in well-ventilated area, not wearing full plate because that? That's guaranteeing I'm going to bake, fry, and grill 24/7. Maybe a little bit of steaming, depending on the weather.

“Besides, it's not everyday you take me out at noon to the closest thing we have to a desert outside of the Enviro-domes.” Penn paused. “What _are_ we doing out here anyway?”

Sashi blushed and looked at the ground. “… I… you know how…? I mean, it's just that we, you know, haven't...” She blushed even harder and quietly bored holes in the dirt.

Penn looped his arm around her shoulders and pulled Sashi's head to his chest. It was bare, sweaty, and more muscular than you might expect a “beanpole” like him to have, three facts Sashi appreciated greatly as she closed her eyes and nuzzled against him.

For a brief moment, she distracted herself by wondering yet again why Penn kept hiding it behind his chain mail shirt.

“We don't have to do it because everyone thinks we already are, Sashi. I care more about you than making rumours true—besides, what do _you_ care about strangers with too much time on their hands?

“I mean, it's called a personal life for a reason, you know.”

Sashi smiled. She broke away from Penn, and straddled his chest, her hands pulling the flaps of her shirt over her chest, covering herself up, for now.

Penn stared and whistled. “You know someone might be watching right now, right?”

“I know.” Sashi replied, running through her mental playlist. “And if we get caught, this was all your idea.” She poked him in the chest.

Penn grinned. “Whatever you say, Sash, whatever you say...”

Sashi started humming to herself as she started dancing.

“Wait!”

Sashi stopped and shot Penn a look. “What?”

“I don't have a condom on me.”

Sashi grinned. “Oh, don't worry about that.” She leaned in and brought their faces an inch away from each other. “You're not getting anywhere near third base any time soon, believe me.”

Penn chuckled. “Fine by me! You do a pretty damn good striptease, anyway.”

Sashi slowly pulled away. “Flattery's not going to get you any closer to third."

“But it _does_ make you happy!”

Sashi smiled. “Yes. Yes it does.”


End file.
